The active ingredient, dexlansoprazole is the R-enantiomer of lansoprazole which inhibits gastric acid secretion (a proton pump inhibitor). Its chemical name is (+)-2-[(R)-{[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)pyridin-2-yl]methyl}sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole and its chemical structure is shown in the following Formula I.

Delayed release capsule form of dexlansoprazole is currently marketed and it is administered orally in a therapeutic dose of 30 mg and 60 mg.
As in other benzimidazole compounds, dexlansoprazole has also poor stability and is unstable to acidic medium, humidity, light and sensitive to heating. When orally administrated, it may not be able to sufficiently activate since it is decomposed by gastric acid and the like. Thus, several problems occur in formulating this compound into oral pharmaceutical dosage forms because of the acidic environment of the stomach. In particular, it will be rapidly decomposed and change color under moist conditions or in acidic to neutral aqueous solution.
When these compounds are formulated into pharmaceutical preparations for oral administration, they require special techniques to avoid contact of drug with the gastric acid of the stomach. One technique most commonly used is to coat these compounds, or its granules or pellets, with an enteric coating. However, the material used in enteric coatings itself is acidic, which can cause the decomposition of the compound. Such decomposition occurs even during the enteric coating process, which results in the coloration of the surface of the drug-containing core.
On the other hand, enteric films do not show high flexibility so that compression stress can yield rupturing of the film. It is therefore necessary to use a tableting technique that endorses the compression strain and maintains the acid resistance of the formulation after compression of the granules. Therefore caution is needed to be taken while compressing the powders and granules to form a tablet dosage form. Such a formulation has to be compressed to a specific hardness.
In the prior art, there are many patents including benzimidazoles such as lansoprazole and its R-enantiomer, dexlansoprazole in several different pharmaceutical compositions. Crystal form of R-lansoprazole is described in EP-B1-1129088.
Thus, there is still a need for developing pharmaceutical formulations of dexlansoprazole wherein good stability is achieved in a technologically simple way including an improved manufacturing process which overcomes the above described problems and provides a bioavailable pharmaceutical composition according to the formulations currently used.
The pharmaceutical formulation of this invention advantageously provides a tablet dosage form which is bioequivalent to a capsule dosage form of the same or substantially similar strength. The tablet dosage form can further be advantageous in that the manufacturing process can require fewer steps, e.g., eliminate the need for pellet formation and/or coating of those pellets, and there is no need for the additional expense of providing capsule shells.
Further advantages and embodiments of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.